Lending a hand
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Ron misses Hermione. Ginny misses Harry. What can they do for each other when they're both in need? Ron/Ginny. Mature themes for incest and sexual content.


**Lending a hand**

**By Annabelle Rose 22**

**Summary: Ron Misses Hermione. Ginny misses Harry. What can they do to help each other in need? Ron/Ginny mature themes.**

* * *

**Ron Weasely signed as he laid on his bed reading the latest issues of Cannes. It was the middle of summer and it was hot as hell. He was miserable laying in this hot room. He wished that he could use a cooling charm but as his Mother had said, ''No Magic outside school.''**

**He was bored. Very bored. This was the summer that he dread, being the only one left home alone except his Mother and his sister Ginny. His mother had left a few minutes ago to Digon alley to bring his twin brothers Fred and George some lunch. His Father was at work at the ministry and Ginny was outside quietly sunbathing. Ron can see the little color of her aqua bikini behind a little bush. **

**He wished Harry was here, but his asshole of an Uncle wasn't going to let that happen; Unless Harry made a theat towards him. And Hermione sweet Hermione...since professing their love for each other last year, he had been begging for opportunity to express it. But being Hermione you have to wait and take your time and being a gentleman was a hard task for him to obey.**

**He wondered if Ginny was feeling the same way about Harry. In the past couple of weeks they return home from Hogwarts and when Harry had left to returned to Uncle Vernon, his aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley, she has been mopping around the house, Desolate towards him. That's the fourth time she had been sunbating this week! Ron sometimes wondered of he should have a talk to her being the big brother and all and the other one that has nothing else to do since the rest are not handling business and relationships. But he figured it will be a very awkward situation.**

**Still he should see if there's anything he can do. Maybe she wants some company. Someone to talk to. And to keep his mind off Hermione.**

**Walking down stairs from of his room, Ron noticed that none's returned. The house is very quiet except for the sounds of the pans washing themselves magically by his mother's charms. ''So much for not being able to use magic,'' he thought to himself before exiting out the door.**

**Standing outside, The direct sunlight was not making it any better on his eyes and skin. But he ignored it and made his way to Ginny. Surrounded by bushes, Ron peered his head between them only to be surprised by what Ginny was doing...**

**...And it wasn't sunbathing.**

**Ginny was laying on her back, her eyes closed, her mouth open agape. One hand was caressing her breast while the other was slowly trailing inside her bikini bottom her fingers move around in circles. Ron was speechless. He wouldn't expect in a millions years that this was what Ginny was doing. He shouldn't be looking at this. He should just turn around go back to his room and use a memory charm on himself. But he couldn't. Ginny looked so beautiful her creamy white skin glow in the light as she arched her back in pleasure running her tongue across her lips. It was turning him on so that Ron realized that he had developed an erection looking down at the obvious bulge in his pants.**

**As he watched on, Ginny lifted her head trying to pull at the string to loosen the top of bikini exposing her small but petite breasts. Ron licked his lips in anticipation glazing upon them with wide eyes. Following her hand down to side strings of her bikini bottom taking both hand to pull gently at the strings. Before Ron knew it she was fully naked. Ron getting a full view her small shaven maidenhood. He watched as Ginny coated her fingers with saliva sticking them inside her opening letting out a moan. The Pleasure grew more inside him and His erection was starting to become uncomfortable. He needed release. Slowly yet carefully he began to unfasten his trousers reaching in to grab his erection Letting out a throaty moan. The more he pulled the more it felt amazing. He opened his eyes watching Ginny moving her hips in friction trying to reach her destination as well as his own in rhythm**

**Suddenly Ginny froze in place moaning out as she announced her orgasm. spilling her essence on to her hands. That was the most hot scene that Ron had experienced. It was too much for him and before he knew what he was doing, Ron cried out a little too loudly caused Ginny to jumped from her position trying to cover herself with her towel.**

**''R-Ron?!'' She stammered. ''What are you-'' Looking down, Ginny gasped as she discovered what Ron had been doing and why she was behind the bushes watch her.**

**''You getting off on me?!'' Ginny screamed. ''You pervert!''**

**As soon as she said pervert, Ron lost his balance and fell backwards in sheer embarrassment. He quickly took his hand out of his pants struggling to stand on his feet.**

**''I'm-I'm sorry, Gin. Please don't tell Mum. I came out here because I thought you wanted some company. Just forget that this happen. I'll leave you alone.''**

**As Ron began to walked away, Ginny stopped him in his tracks.**

**''Ron, Wait. I don't want you to leave...''**

**She felt bad by the way that she yelled at him. Her poor brother had been lonely over the past four weeks, missing Hermione as well as she missed Harry. Maybe there's something they can do to take their mind off loneliness.**

**Ginny reached out her hand pulling Ron closer down to his knees. she can see the flushness in his face as she moved a string of hair.**

**''I'm sorry for yelling at you, You just caught me off guard.'' Glancing down at the tented bulge in his pants, Ginny took her hand and gently placed on his clad covered member.**

**''Ginny,'' Ron breathed trying not to sound like he was enjoying it. ''What are you doing?''**

**With her eyes slowly turning to pure lust, the young redhead replied, ''I'm trying to make you feel better and since you saw me,'' she opened his fly slowly letting down his zipper. ''It's time for me to see you... Lay down,'' she whispered.**

**Not want to question his sister anymore, Ron obeyed laying flatly on his back. Licking her lips with need, Ginny pulled his pants down now glazing down at the impressive member of her brother's cock hard and begging to be touched. Changing her position, now laying on her side Ginny probed her head on her elbow as her hand slowly stroke him.**

**''Do you like that,'' Ginny whispered. watching her brother's reaction feeling her cock twitched in hand.**

**''Ginny, Please,'' Ron begged.**

**His begging was turning her on make her own arousal to return. Ron notice this seeing the wetness began to glisten between her folds. Curious the older redhead took his fingers running his hand up and down her folds stopping to rub her clit between his fingers. ''Hm, so warm,'' he whispered. Ginny closed her eyes never letting go of Ron's cock enjoying the feeling that her brother was giving her grinding her hips.''Yes, so good...'' **

**Soon, Ron's fingers had reached inside her opening. working his fingers inside her a increase speed. Ginny burying her face in Ron's thigh because the pleasure was too much. She tried her best to return the favor stroking him in her fingers working it in a fast place. She could hear the moans from above so she figured she was doing it right.**

**''Oh, yes Ron right there uh!'' Ginny moaned as she contracted her muscles around his fingers orgasming onto his hand. With the last stroke, Ron followed soon after. Shots of cum shot out staining the the towel below them.**

**Laying there panting, Ginny had gotten enough energy to crawl right beside her brother giving him a kiss on the cheek.**

**''Thank you,'' she whispered.**

**Ron smiled wrapping an arm around her, ''What a brother's for.''**

**looking over to his left, Ron himself had confirmed sure enough beside her was a picture of Harry in his Quiddittch uniform. He was thankful that it was a moving photograph.**

**End.**

* * *

**That's it. Let me know what you guys think. REVIEW!**


End file.
